Coaxial cable connectors are typically straight in shape in that they extend along the same central axis as the cable they are attached. Accordingly, for the cables with the connectors attached to be mated with ports, the cables must be arranged generally perpendicular to the surface of the ports. The routing of the cables must take this into consideration, and in certain instances can result in requiring additional room, since the cables themselves are not flexible enough to provide a sharp bend at the connector. It would be desirable to have a connector so that a coaxial cable can be positioned in a non-perpendicular arrangement with respect to a port in order to mate with the port.